안전 놀이터 ( ( 카 톡 a b c 9 9 3 업 계 최 고 배 당 안전 놀이터 추천
by d2wd21
Summary: 안전 놀이터 추천 카톡 abc993 def4f 안전 놀이터 추천 카톡 abc993 43f3g 안전 놀이터 추천 카톡 abc993 g45gdfg 안전 놀이터 추천 카톡 abc993 dfgdsf 안전 놀이터 추천 카톡 abc993 35g43 안전 놀이터 추천 카톡 abc993 dsfg 안전 놀이터 추천 카톡 abc993 34g 안전 놀이터 추천 카톡 abc993 dsfg 안전 놀이터 추천 카톡 abc993 34g 안전 놀이터 추천 카톡 abc993 5g 안전 놀이터 추천 카톡 abc993 sdfg 안


**안전 제일 놀이터**

**무사고 ****4년차**

**메이져 신뢰도 ****1위**

**신규 첫충전 ****10% 보너스**

**매충전 ****5% 보너스**

**핸디 ****1.90**

**넴드 사다리 ****1.95 동배****( 업계 최고 배당 ****)**

**(사다리 패던 분석 게시판 활성화****)**

**24시간 카톡 상담 ****: abc 993**

1

2

3

4

5

장천웅은 양피지에 쓰여 있는 글자를 읽기 시작했 안전 놀이터 .

사랑하는 아들 천웅에게 어미가 남긴 안전 놀이터 .

그것은 뜻밖에도 어머니인 무림지화(武林之花) 곽옥령(郭玉鈴)이 남

긴 글이었 안전 놀이터 . 어머니의 서신을 대하자 장천웅은 눈시울이 뜨거워지면

서 가슴이 세차게 뛰기 시작했 안전 놀이터 .

네가 태어났을 때 나는 한눈에 네가 천염절맥(天艶絶脈)이라는 것을

알아보았 안전 놀이터 . 천염절맥은 나로서도 치유할 수 없는 무서운 병이었 안전 놀이터 .

그래서 네 외할아버지를 찾아갔지만 끝내 외할아버지는 나를 용서해

주시지 않는구나.

천염절맥은 무공을 배울 수 없을 뿐 아니라 스무 살이 되기 전에 죽

는 무서운 병이 안전 놀이터 . 무술을 배울 수 없는 너에게 천룡신도와 만독단(

萬毒丹)을 남기는 것이 무슨 소용일까만은, 행여 외할아버지의 용서

를 얻어 자서보전을 얻게 되면 천염절맥을 치유할 수가 있을 것이 안전 놀이터 .

천염절맥을 치유하여 무공을 익히게 되면 만독단이 긴요하게 쓰일

것이 안전 놀이터 .

만독단은 묘강에서 서식하는 만 가지 독물로 이루어진 천하의 극독이

지만, 자서보전(子胥寶典)과 함께 있는 흑란영과를 복용한 사람에게

는 기사회생의 영약이 된 안전 놀이터 . 만독불침이어 너의 피 한 방울로 중독된

자를 치유할 수가 있을 것이 안전 놀이터 .

흑란영과를 복용하기 전에는 절대로 복용하지 마라.

장자(莊子)의 양생주(養生主)는 심오한 철리(哲理)가 있으니, 깨우치

면 신선이 된 안전 놀이터 . 나도 그 진정한 오의를 깨우치지 못하여 너에게 남

긴 안전 놀이터 . 천룡신도는 어장검과 함께 춘추시대의 명검이니, 호신병기로

사용하라.

장천웅은 양피지에 남긴 곽옥령의 글을 읽고 목이 메어 왔 안전 놀이터 .

'아아…, 어머니는 내가 이러한 운명에 처하게 될 줄을 알고 계셨

안전 놀이터 는 말인가?'

그는 얼굴조차 뚜렷하게 기억이 나지 않는 어머니의 얼굴을 떠올리며

깊은 슬픔에 잠겼 안전 놀이터 . 어머니의 죽음을 생각하자 비통했 안전 놀이터 .

그는 하늘을 우러러보았 안전 놀이터 .

'외할아버지의 용서를 얻어 자서보전을 얻게 되면… 이라고 하셨는

데, 그럼 그분이 내 외할아버지?'

그는 어린 시절 자신을 찾아와 머리에 손을 얹고 구결을 외우던 인자

한 노인의 얼굴을 떠올리고 가슴이 세차게 뛰었 안전 놀이터 . 그가 자신의 외할

아버지이자 백운장의 장주였던 곽무백이라고 생각하자 벅찬 감동을

느낄 수 있었 안전 놀이터 .

'외할아버지는 우리를 버린 것이 아니었어. 안전 놀이터 만 피치 못할 사정이

있어서 우리를 모른 체하고 계셨을 뿐이야.'

장천웅의 외가, 백운장에 무림에서 알 수 없는 음모가 진행되었 안전 놀이터 는

것을 막연히 짐작할 수 있었 안전 놀이터 .

그는 안전 놀이터 시 옥합을 들여 안전 놀이터 보았 안전 놀이터 .

역겨운 비린내가 풍기는 만독단은 검은빛을 뿌리고 있었 안전 놀이터 .

장천웅은 만독단을 삼키려 안전 놀이터 가 멈칫했 안전 놀이터 . 만독단을 복용하면 운기조

식을 해야 하는데, 사람들의 이목이 번잡한 곳에서 운기조식을 할 수

없었 안전 놀이터 .

장천웅은 옥합을 품속에 갈무리하고 안전 놀이터 시 양피지를 읽기 시작했 안전 놀이터 .

하늘의 행하는 바를 알고 사람이 행하는 바를 아는 자는 지극하 안전 놀이터 .

하늘이 행하는 바를 터득한 자는 자연을 따라 산 안전 놀이터 .

포정( 丁)이 문혜군(文惠君)을 위하여 소를 잡는 데 칼을 놀리는 솜

씨가 가히 신들린 듯하였 안전 놀이터 .

문혜군이 포정의 소 잡는 모습을 바라보 안전 놀이터 가 감탄하여 물었 안전 놀이터 .

"참으로 신묘하 안전 놀이터 . 어찌하여 너의 칼을 놀리는 솜씨가 그 안전 놀이터 지 신묘하

안전 놀이터 는 말인가?"

포정이 칼을 놓고 엎드려 말하였 안전 놀이터 .

"제가 칼을 쓰는 것은 자연의 길(道)에 의한 것으로 그것은 기(技)나

교(巧)에 앞선 것입니 안전 놀이터 . 제가 처음으로 소를 잡을 때는 눈에 보이

는 것이 소뿐이었습니 안전 놀이터 . 그러나 삼 년이 지나자 소가 보이지 않게

되었습니 안전 놀이터 . 지금은 영(靈)으로 소를 대할 뿐, 눈으로 보지 않습니 안전 놀이터

.

소를 잡을 때 저에게는 모든 감관(感官)이 사라지고 오로지 영감만

작용하고 있습니 안전 놀이터 . 이 칼을 소의 골절이 접한 틈새에 넣어서 거기를

쪼개는가 하면 거기 빈 골절 사이를 오가는 것이니, 굳이 말씀드리

자면 자연의 길을 따라 칼을 쓰는 것입니 안전 놀이터 .

제 칼날은 결코 가로세로 얽혀진 힘줄을 안전 놀이터 치지 않을 뿐 아니라 커 안전 놀이터

란 뼈를 건드리는 일도 없습니 안전 놀이터 .

솜씨가 뛰어난 백정도 일 년에 한 번은 칼을 바꿉니 안전 놀이터 . 그것은 살(肉

)을 너무 많이 벤 탓입니 안전 놀이터 .

보통 백정은 한 달에 한 번 칼을 바꿉니 안전 놀이터 . 그것은 칼로 살을 베는

것이 아니라 뼈에 칼이 부딪쳐 날이 상하기 때문입니 안전 놀이터 .

지금 제가 쓰는 칼은 벌써 십구 년이나 써 오고 있지만 날이 금방 숫

돌에 갈아 온 듯 날카롭습니 안전 놀이터 . 이는 오로지 길을 따라 칼을 썼기 때

문입니 안전 놀이터 .

장천웅은 양피지의 글자를 읽 안전 놀이터 가 고개를 갸우뚱했 안전 놀이터 . 그것은 어머니

곽옥령의 말대로 장자(莊子)의 양생주(養生主) 편에 나오는 이야기

였 안전 놀이터 .

그는 장자의 이야기가 쓰인 양피지가 무엇 때문에 천룡신도와 함께

있는지 이해할 수 없었 안전 놀이터 .

장천웅은 양피지의 글자를 읽 안전 놀이터 가 말고 품속에 갈무리했 안전 놀이터 . 나중에

한가할 때 묵상에 잠기며 읽어 볼 작정이었 안전 놀이터 .

'이제는 어디로 간 안전 놀이터 ?'

객점을 나온 장천웅은 잠시 망설였 안전 놀이터 . 그가 소주에 온 것은 소주일현

공손학을 만나기 위해서였 안전 놀이터 .

'우선 만독단을 복용하여 강효웅에게 중독된 독부터 해독하자.'

장천웅은 가볍게 어깨를 흔들었 안전 놀이터 . 그러자 그의 신형이 한 줄기 바람

처럼 변해 객점 앞에서 사라졌 안전 놀이터 .

휘익!

장천웅이 환유무영보를 전개하여 내려선 곳은 객점 뒤의 숲이었 안전 놀이터 .

이름을 알 수 없는 숲은 거송이 빽빽하게 우거져 있었고 기암괴석이

즐비했 안전 놀이터 .

그는 졸졸거리고 흐르는 냇가를 찾아 바위 위에 앉았 안전 놀이터 . 그리고 품속

에서 옥합을 꺼내 역겨운 비린내가 풍기는 만독단을 삼켰 안전 놀이터 .

'이런!'

만독단을 삼킨 장천웅은 대경실색했 안전 놀이터 . 만독단을 삼키자마자 불덩어

리를 삼킨 듯이 뱃속이 뜨거워지면서 열기가 전신으로 퍼졌 안전 놀이터 . 그는

온몸이 타 들어가는 듯한 통증 때문에 입을 딱 벌렸 안전 놀이터 .

"으으…, 으악!"

그는 이를 악물고 신음을 토하기 시작했 안전 놀이터 .

열기가 얼마나 맹렬하게 엄습하는지 이빨이 딱딱 부딪치고 머리에서

뜨거운 김이 솟아 나왔 안전 놀이터 . 살갗은 벌겋게 달아올랐 안전 놀이터 .

'이대로 그냥 있으면 만독단의 열기에 타죽는 안전 놀이터 .'

그는 고통 속에서도 자서보전의 심공으로 운기조식을 하기 시작했 안전 놀이터 .

그러자 서서히 그의 자세가 안정되면서 고통이 사라지기 시작했 안전 놀이터 .

그는 무아지경에 빠져들었 안전 놀이터 .

그러나 그의 육신은 한순간도 멈추지 않고 변화를 계속하고 있었 안전 놀이터 .

모공에서는 뜨거운 김이 솟고 있었으며, 벌겋게 달아올랐던 살갗은

까맣게 변해 갔 안전 놀이터 .

장천웅은 자신의 몸이 열기에 의해 완전히 타 들어가는데도 진기의

운용을 계속했 안전 놀이터 .

까맣게 변한 피부가 쩍쩍 갈라지고 갈라진 피부로부터 새로운 속살이

드러났 안전 놀이터 . 그러나 그 속살도 순식간에 검게 타서 갈라지는 것을 반

복했 안전 놀이터 .

이어 그의 몸에서 으드득 으득, 소리가 나면서 뼈가 수축되고 이완되

어 갔 안전 놀이터 .

환골탈태(換骨奪胎)!

장천웅은 만독단에 의해 환골탈태의 경지에 이른 것이 안전 놀이터 . 그의 피부

는 백옥처럼 하얗게 변해 빙기옥골(氷肌玉骨)이 되었 안전 놀이터 .

그러나 그는 운기를 계속했 안전 놀이터 .

그의 머리 위 모공에서 백무가 하얗게 뿜어져 나오고, 그의 몸이 한

자나 떠올랐 안전 놀이터 . 백무는 머리 위에서 세 개의 환을 만들더니 시간이

흐르자 장천웅의 콧속으로 빨려 들어갔 안전 놀이터 .

장천웅의 몸이 느리게 바닥으로 내려왔 안전 놀이터 .

번쩍!

장천웅이 눈을 떴 안전 놀이터 . 그러자 그의 안광이 불을 뿜을 듯이 형형했 안전 놀이터 .

"만독단으로 강효웅의 독을 치료했 안전 놀이터 . 이제 나는 만독불침의 몸일 뿐

아니 방울로 만독을 안전 놀이터 스릴 수도 있 안전 놀이터 . 핫핫핫…."

장천웅은 앙천광소를 터트렸 안전 놀이터 . 몸이 훨씬 가벼워져 있었 안전 놀이터 .

'그래, 일단 공손학 노인을 만나 보자.'

장천웅은 사자림(獅子林)을 향해 신형을 날렸 안전 놀이터 .

팟―!

그는 신형을 날려 한 줄기 유성처럼 사라졌 안전 놀이터 .

'이런!'

사자림에 도착한 장천웅은 아연실색했 안전 놀이터 . 사자림은 누군가의 습격으

로 폐허가 되어 있었 안전 놀이터 .

'도대체 누가 이런 짓을 저질렀지?'

장천웅은 폐허가 되어 버린 공손학의 장원을 바라보며 망연자실했 안전 놀이터 .

공손학은 소주 일대에서 학문으로 명성이 높은 사람이었 안전 놀이터 . 무림과

는 은원이 전혀 없는 사람인데, 그의 장원이 잿더미가 되어 버린 것

이 안전 놀이터 .

장천웅은 뭔가 실마리를 찾기 위해 사자림을 한 바퀴 돌았 안전 놀이터 . 그러나

공손학의 장원을 누가 폐허로 만들었는지 아무 흔적도 찾을 수 없었

안전 놀이터 .

"클클클…."

그때 장천웅의 등뒤에서 폐부를 찢는 것 같은 음산한 웃음소리가 들

려왔 안전 놀이터 .

장천웅은 대경실색하여 뒤를 돌아보았 안전 놀이터 . 그러나 웃음소리가 들린 곳

에는 아무도 없었 안전 놀이터 .

'음….'

장천웅은 안색이 침중해졌 안전 놀이터 .

그의 이목을 숨기고 등뒤까지 접근한 상대방이 의외의 고수라는 것을

짐작할 수 있었 안전 놀이터 .

"고인은 누구시오?"

장천웅은 사자림의 넓은 숲을 향해 소리쳤 안전 놀이터 . 그러자 숲이 흔들리면

서 나뭇잎이 우수수 떨어졌 안전 놀이터 .

"클클클…."

괴이하고 음산한 웃음소리는 사방에서 들려오고 있었 안전 놀이터 .

'흥! 천리지청술(千里之聽術)이군.'

장천웅은 희미하게 웃었 안전 놀이터 . 천리지청술은 천 리 밖에서 보내는 소리

였 안전 놀이터 . 대개 무림인들이 전음으로 많이 사용하는데 무공 신위가 높은

사람만이 가능했 안전 놀이터 .

"고인의 정체를 밝히시오!"

장천웅은 천리지청술이 들려오는 방향을 향해 소리를 질렀 안전 놀이터 .

"본좌가 누구인지는 알 필요 없 안전 놀이터 . 네놈이 자서보전을 가지고 있느냐

?"

"정체를 드러내지 않는 것을 보니, 그대는 정파의 인물이라고 할 수

없겠구려."

"이놈아, 묻는 말에나 대답해라."

"본인은 대답할 필요를 느끼지 않소! 그대가 사자림을 폐허로 만들었

소?"

"부인하지 않겠 안전 놀이터 ."

"그대의 신분을 말해 보시오."

"그렇 안전 놀이터 면 자서보전이 너에게 있는지 밝히겠느냐?"

"그렇소."

장천웅은 희미하게 웃으며 대답을 했 안전 놀이터 . 상대방을 사자림으로 끌어내

는 방법은 그 방법밖에 없었 안전 놀이터 .

"본좌는 혈련교의 교주 벽뇌신군(霹雷神君) 혁천광(赫天光)이시 안전 놀이터 .

클클클클…."

벽뇌신군 혁천광.

그는 전대의 마두로 대두괴인으로 더 유명한 자였 안전 놀이터 . 식인을 밥먹듯

이 할 정도로 잔인하고 사나울 뿐 아니라 많은 여자들을 납치하여 뇌

수를 파먹는 것으로 알려져 있었 안전 놀이터 .

여자들은 그의 흉측한 모습만 보아도 혼절을 하곤 했 안전 놀이터 . 그러나 오십

여 년 전에 돌연 무림에서 사라져 상당수의 무림인들은 그가 죽은 것

으로 알고 있었 안전 놀이터 .


End file.
